


Confession Of A Replica

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Confession, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Asch tried to sneak into Luke's room to harm him but wound up being confessed to by his replica."How could you love me replica? It's like loving yourself."





	Confession Of A Replica

Title: Confession Of A Replica  
Paring: Asch/Luke   
Series: Tales of The Abyss   
Type: One-Shot

Luke was resting in his room after a long day of studying with Guy to practice his swordsmanship and listening to Natalia teach him proper manners for sitting in on the King's audiences. He turned in his bed, shifting with an arm hanging off the side facing his window.

The window opened slowly, and a figure crept inside the room, tabard flowing as he approached the bed, long red hair falling in his face. Asch gazed at Luke on the bed, his short hair splayed on the pillow, only in his shirt, and pants, coat hung on the door. "Stupid replica..." he muttered under his breath, moving to climb on the bed, looming over Luke's sleeping form.

His replica shifted again, face brushing against Asch's hand near his head near the pillow. He groaned, eyes opening half-way, to gaze at Asch above him. "Mm...Asch...?" Luke wondered why his original was here, and it took a moment to fully awaken.

"Yes dreck, it's me..." Asch sighed, reaching over to pull his Maestro Sword from its scabbard at his hip, pointing the blade between Luke's legs. "Will you take this like a man, or do I have to knock you out, idiot?" The God-General frowned at his replica, who was grinning like he didn't have a clue.

"What are you talking about? Hehe...just put your sword down, I don't want to fight you Asch." He slowly pushed the sword away from his legs and squeezed Asch's hand a bit, forcing him to drop the sword to the floor.

"Replica wha-?" The original had no time to speak, as Luke pulled on his tabard front, dragging him down to meet lips, crushing against his other half, wrapping his free arm around Asch's waist. Asch pulled back after a moment, blushing, with a scowl on his face. "What the hell replica! What was that?"

Luke smirked at the other above him, hand grabbing Asch's hair and playing with it. "Well..." His turned pink, as he stared at Asch's tabard. "I...love you."

"Damn it, idiot, don't touch my hair!" He blushed, angerly yanking his head up and hair from Luke's grip, glaring at his replica. "Wait. You what?"

Luke smiled. "I said, I love you Asch." He twined his hands around one of Asch's belts on his tabard, moving it between his fingers absent-mindedly.

Asch's brow furrowed as he processed what Luke said. "How can you say you 'love' me after all I've put you through dreck!" He yelled angrily at Luke, getting flustered.

"That's easy, I'm telling you because I've realized something."

"And what might that be idiot?" Asch worked his legs over Luke so he was now straddling him, gently sitting perched on his replica's stomach and thighs.

Luke bit his lip, blinking at Asch before replying. "I've come to realize, I need you..."

Asch stared at his replica, confused. "What do you mean you NEED me...?"

"You are the one who I came from. I feel that though I am my own person, I am a part of you...I need you to feel whole."

Asch pondered this in his head, sighing. "Oh really? Well I'm here with you right now. Isn't that good enough?"

"No." Luke once again grabbed his orginal by the tabard, bringing him down to meet his lips, kissing Asch with fervor, hands snaking inside the fabric and gripping his strong back.

The God-General was stunned a moment, then suddenly relaxed, and kissed back, removing his clothing so he was only in his pants, laying on Luke.

Luke ended the kiss, and Asch moved back, holding Luke at arms length by the shoulders, his face red. The short haired red head placed a hand on Asch's face. "Asch, thank you, for being here."

Sure thing, replica.. Taking hold of Luke's wrist, he scoffed. "Don't tell me.. you're attracted to your own original."

"What if I am...?" Luke leaned up to peer into Asch's face, casually brushing his lips across the other's.

Asch shrunk back in surprise, his face slightly pink. "But, how is that possible? You and I are practically... the same..."

Luke grinned. "Don't be shy Asch~ It's okay. We are but I'm my own person..."

Asch frowned. "But there's no excitement in looking the same, replica. I don't see your point..."

Luke rolled his eyes. "We do look the same in body, but we have different hearts...that's why I've come to love you..."

Asch turned three shades of red, and glared at Luke. "..." He muttered something.

Luke was curious. "Did you say something?"

"No..." Asch clearly didn't want to repeat himself.

"Come on, tell me." Luke was persistant in nagging his original about what he had mumbled.

"No replica, drop it." Asch said quietly, trying not to punch Luke in the face and break his nose.

"Tell me Asch!" Luke did a puppydog face up at Asch, who tried his best to ignore it.

He finally gave in narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "Damn it replica! I love you..." Asch said the last part softly, looking away.

"Hm?" Luke pantomimed listening with his hands on his ears.

"...I guess I love you too..." Asch grumbled as he turned away from Luke, his face flushing.

Luke smiled happily, sighing. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to admit it. I bet you feel better now huh?"

Asch, breathed softly, settling down. "Never thought we'd end up sharing a day together like this, replica..." He moved up on Luke, pulling his head into a hug-

Luke had his hands tangled in Asch's hair, as he sighed. "Same here...it's nice."

Asch moved closer to Luke, kissing the crown of his hair. His replica soon drifted off to sleep in Asch's arms, the God-General staring at him, a mixture of care, and unknown feelings inside.

"...I love you replica. Even though you're a big idiot..."


End file.
